elliotgoestoschoolfandomcom-20200214-history
Mr. Higglesworth
Mr. Higglesworth is Elliot's unpredictable, F-giving, violent Algebra teacher and the primary antagonist of the series. He antagonizes all of his students and often gives them F's (in the first episode, he gave Brandon A's as punishment). Personality Mr Higglesworth tends to be cynical with his students by constantly making jokes towards them and calling them 'fagolas'. His personality towards the other teachers is currently unknown since he isn't seen interacting with them, although he doesn't like the principal and calls him a 'jewbot'; As well as telling Ms. Person to look for marshmallows up her ass. He also dislikes his students due to his stereotypical perspective on teenagers. Clothing Mr. Higglesworth wears what appears to be a white lab coat, whether he does work in the lab or not; he also wears a dark blue necktie, light blue shirt, medium blue jeans, black shoes and simple glasses. Powers and Abilities Mr. Higglesworth possesses shape shifting abilities, as shown in Field Trips, where he shape shifted himself into Ms. Person. He also seems to possess a degree of superhuman strength as he was able to constantly throw heavy objects at his students. Also, he can apparently read Elliot's thoughts. Relationships towards the other characters His relationship with other teachers is currently unknown since he doesn't interact with them during the series * Brandon - It first started out somewhat hostile in the first day of school, as Mr.Higglesworth called out Brandon saying his face was stupid and soon cracked a your mom joke due to Brandon finding his sense of humor funny. But later on he started to be neutral; Mr. Higglesworth gave A's to Brandon as punishment and Brandon still liked Mr. Higgle's sense of humor, although it changed again after the first episode and he started treating him like his other students. He also hates that he overuses the word gay. * Elliot - He doesn't like Elliot since Elliot can draw and he thinks that he is a furry. Mr. Higglesworth now thinks that Elliot has a fetish for F's because he has too many F's. Elliot tells him it's the result of a dysfunctional teacher abusing the grading system (who is Mr. Higglesworth). * Jimbo - He showed immediate dislike towards Jimbo by giving him an F on a test he didn't take and making fun of him,due to Jimbo making a bad comeback towards him on Jimbo's first day of school. He also calls him "fagola". * Elmer J. Fapp - Although there was little interaction between the two, it is best to say Mr. Higglesworth finds him creepy. * Wesley/Xavior 3.10 - There had been one interaction where the two meet, which was after Mr.Higglesworth took off his Ms. Person disguise fooling Xavior. He later then told Xavior to beat it geek while kicking him out. Xavior was then never seen again in Mr. Higglesworth class for the rest of the season. * The Principal - He tends to call him a 'Jewbot' even when he was talking to him directly. Despite his hate for the principal, he does show some indication of a good relationship since he was allowed to have an elite army and Mr. Higglesworth does follow his rules. Trivia * Kitty0706 voices Mr. Higglesworth * He calls his students "fagolas". * He constantly gives F's to his students (except on the pilot episode, where he gave Brandon A's for punishment). * His model is that of Dr. Isaac Kleiner from Half-Life 2. * During the scene changes to another class, either Elliot or Brandon would intentionally attack him on the way to class. * Apparently, Mr. Higglesworth has been revealed to take "medication", which was cocaine. * He hates unfunny jokes Quotes * "Sit your fat asses down, you pack of used condoms." * "You heard your Fag-Jew-Principal, GET GOING!" * "Look at you little shits with their yellow wristbands and their biggest skateboarding shoes and their hoodies over their heads and their hot sports cars and their hot girlfriends. One of their video games and over sized jeans and their stupid sense of humor." * "You fagolas make me sick. Literally, SICK. Hold up, let me call the doctor." * "You know what? Your face is funny. Damn." * "F!!!!" * " I have the grades for the fag quizzes you took the other day. Elliot: F! Brandon: F! Francis: F! Emo Kid: F! Some fagola: F! and Fagola:... F!" * "JESUS FUCKING CHRIST!" * "Oh look, it's the "ALMIGHTY ELLIOT"! Star of the show! CONGRATU-FUCKING-LATIONS!" * "I HAVE HAIR!!! SEE? SEE?!!!" * "AND YOU'RE KIND OF BALD!" * "Everyone makes mistakes Fagola. You know, like how your parents made you. Big mistake!" * "That's why you failed!" * "Hahahahahaha! Not only an artist, but a furfag! Hahahahahaha! Everyone, point-and-laugh! Hahahahaha!" * "Woah! These fagolas again?" * "You talked, A+!" * "Speaking of Medication..." * "THE OPPOSITE OF YES!!" * "And you aren't allowed to be GAY! F!!!" * "Back to my Fucking retarded speech , which i never even got to start, 'cause these fagolas threw me off my groove" * "Especially you, dicksponge" * "My genitals itch!" * "Mr. Principal, can I have an Elite Army and am I allowed outside the school property? (Yeah.) O.K. thanks Jew-Bot!" * "Oh darn! I now let him off property without permission. Goddamn you jew!" * "He's walking-F-shoot em!" Category:Character Category:Teacher Category:Worker